pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
FC Calendar
A calendar compiling all the important events that occur(ed) within the fanclub. By important events, I mean birthdays of active members and characters within the Pokémon Special manga, so please don't add unnecessary dates... none of us care about the day your first baby tooth came out or when your cat got rid of its fleas. Ooh, and please try to get the right formatting, people... use the same date format that I've used for the ones I've added - e.g. "23 April 2001 - St. George's Day". No shorthand please, and try to keep it in chronological order. Otherwise, add away : ) Pokémon Special characters' birthdays are italicised. January *5 January 1995 - Kylix's birthday *11 January 1994 - GlalieFace's birthday *16 January 1996 - Mephisto: Soul Tempest's birthday *18 January 1998 - LalalaVi's birthday *19 January 1997 - Trainer Garnet's birthday *22 January 1998 - sailor claws' birthday *24 January - HeartGold12's birthday *30 January 1996 - xRuki-chanxx's birthday February *''12 February - PokéDex holder Pearl's birthday'' *12 February - Emasaur's birthday *17 February - LaurenIsJesus~'s birthday *19 February 1990 - Shiala's birthday *20 February - Sushi Lover's birthday *21 February 1998 - hp221girl's birthday *22 February 1997 - + Memento Mori +'s birthday March *''3 March - PokéDex holder Yellow's birthday'' *5 March 1997 - Eternαl Fαiry's birthday *'10 March - Pokémon Special FC created ' *11 March 1997- Raijuu6's birthday *12 March 1995 - Pika-pika-red's birthday *12 March 1990 - blandia's birthday *14 March 1996 - ToKnowTheUnknown's birthday *18 March 1996 - LunarUmbreon's birthday *23 March 1996 - Cakei-Chan's birthday *24 March 1995 - ✖✖FяƖєиƊ✖✖'s birthday *29 March - Illuminant *~'s birthday *31 March 1997 - TheBloodEdge's birthday April *4 April 1996 - micayap4496's birthday *4 April - JoAnne~Chan's birthday *15 April 1991 - Joker_vD's birthday *18 April 1999 - ScaredMightyana's birthday *19 April - Crimson Tryna's birthday *29 April 1994 - GoldenGuy's birthday *30 April 1997 - 623yukihikari326's birthday *''30 April - PokéDex holder Crystal's birthday'' May *4 May - PokeExplorer18's birthday *15 May 1992 - DestinyGirl's birthday *16 May 1995 - Yoshiko_gurl's birthday *31 May 1994 - Lollipop_princess_'s birthday *''31 May - PokéDex holder Emerald's birthday'' June *''1 June - PokéDex holder Blue's (female) birthday'' *8 June 1996 - Dark Link-Sama *11 June 1993 - Mrs.MomijiSohma1's birthday *19 June 1989 - CalculusNova's birthday *19 June 1993 - TayTayScott's and Some--Dude's birthdays *24 June 1994 - Dark Fire's birthday *30 June 1993 - tayballer's birthday July *1 July - Shield_Of_Roxtus's birthday *''2 July - PokéDex holder Ruby's birthday'' *2 July - Alzivia's birthday *5 July - kanmurisan's birthday *6 July - DarkSageMero-w's birthday *6 July - UberUser's birthday *15 July 1993 - Aventurine's birthday *16 July 1996 - ☆Plati☆'s birthday *20 July 1997 - Melowz's -AWESOME- Birthday *''21 July - PokéDex holder Gold's birthday'' August *3 August - Random Insane Guy's birthday *''8 August - PokéDex holder Red's birthday'' *9 August 1995 - Tiny Pichu's birthday *17 August - emo.loser's birthday *19 August - yukina yee's birthday *28 August - curse_mark_1200's birthday *30 August - NoctowlBoy's birthday September *9 September 1997 - JuJuBeanz~'s birthday *12 September 1997 - digidestined4eva's birthday *12 September 1999 - HikariDawn's birthday *16 September - Hurt_In_Cnfzn's birthday *''20 September - PokéDex holder Sapphire's birthday'' *23 September 1996 - King Gallade's birthday October *3 October - •Yel-kun•'s birthday *7 October 1993 - ~MystesKyonko~'s birthday *8 October - Miss Random's birthday *9 October - zendro's birthday *10 October 1990 - Mon1010's birthday *19 October 1996 - .Red.'s birthday *29 October - Unknown guy 960's birthday *31 October - Bukimi's birthday November *2 November - Hoshigaki Sayuri's birthday *3 November 1994 - terrarider's birthday *8 November - TokyoStyle2010's birthday *9 November 1997 - Poke-kun's birthday *''22 November - PokéDex holder Green's (male) birthday'' December *3 December 1993 - grld's birthday *4 December - Rawr-kun's birthday *''4 December - PokéDex holder Diamond's birthday'' *5 December 1994 - .Phobia's birthday *6 December - iFranticShipper's birthday *8 December - ☣◦suzɑкu◦☣'s birthday *23 December 1993 - @irin's birthday *''24 December - PokéDex holder Silver's birthday'' *29 December - Cherry Opal's birthday Category:The FC Category:Event Category:People